Passages
by zarah joyce
Summary: "'i don't kiss people i don't like.' so that means… you must like me, right?" Snippets about Hikaru and Urara. Slight spoilers from ep 19 upwards.
1. Chapter 1

1. As a frog, he only had a vague notion of the passage of time; before he knew it, it had been years since he was turned and only his magic prevented him from aging and dying as normal frogs were wont to. Smoky had long since retreated into the lamp, seemingly never to be summoned by his master again. How could Sungel do it, when his digits had long since been changed into absurdly delicate limbs?

However, despite everything Sungel was content. He had no qualms over the duration nor aftereffects of his spell for as long as Raigel remained sealed and punished for his unforgivable deeds.

He was at peace.

Then his quiet world was upturned when five humans barged into the cave without warning, and among them was-

-_Magician of the Blue!_

His heart leapt.

What were they-?

2. He had hopped onto her hand, intending to warn her, warn _them, _of what horror they were venturing into. It was obvious from their conversation that they headed inside the cave without knowing what it was for.

_be careful! if your actions awaken raigel-_

But even before he had the chance to form a mental bond with her, she was suddenly shrieking and shaking him loose, and he was unceremoniously thrown to the ground while she rolled away from him.

_whose fault is it that i have a phobia of frogs?_

Had Sungel the ability to groan, he would have. He croaked instead.

_this would make things more difficult, then._

3. They had taken Smoky with them, and he followed the five magicians to the best of his abilities. He'd witnessed first-hand how they fought with passion, resolution, and courage, but also with recklessness and carelessness that made them vulnerable and open to attacks. Had he not foreseen Garim the Gremlin's plan, the Magician of the Blue would have ended up hurt - something he prevented because it was the right thing to do.

Because she was the key to his return.

Raigel was taken, and it was only a matter of time before he was awakened.

Sungel needed to revert to his true form, and soon.

He needed _her._

_kiss me, kero._

Looking over the Magician of the Pink's shoulder, he noticed that she was looking around soon after he had spoken.

He croaked in satisfaction.

The mental bond was formed. Now, it was only a matter of time.

4. Her phobia of frogs - of _him_ - hurt his pride more than it should have. For such a delicate-looking magician, she expended a formidable amount of energy trying to deflect him.

Perhaps in the future, he would ask her why she was so afraid of such a harmless little creature.

(and, to be quite honest, he didn't think his amphibian form to be especially _hideous_. he had not huge warts nor venomous colorings. he was adorable, damnit - and the magician of the pink agreed with him.)

Still, he hopped after her, persistent in his efforts, because only through her kiss would he be free of his current form. _splagel help me!_

(had this involved the magician of the pink, perhaps he would have reverted long ago. yet, since it did not-)

_hop! hop! hop!_

5. He was fading. A drop from that height, in his amphibian state, had damaged his soft bones and fragile organs, and his magic could not protect him from the wounds he had sustained.

Yet he felt himself being softly lifted, and it was _her, _the Magician of the Blue. Up close he could see just how affected she was by his sorry state. She willingly touched him now despite her phobia and she was whispering her apologies and _crying, _and he tapped into their mental bond with all the energy he could muster:

_kiss me, kero._

He closed his eyes, knowing that it was futile because she was afraid, she detested frogs, he was going to die-

-when suddenly he felt the touch of lips brushing against his skin as she willingly gave him what he desperately sought. In that moment he felt his magic surge up and around him, and like a burst of sunshine he shot out of her hand and-

_i properly received your kiss._

_thank you._

Her look of utter shock and confusion was something he could never forget, even if he wanted to.

(he didn't.)

6. What was this? Why was it that she seemed to be against the idea of him staying in her home? Where was her kindness, her deep gentleness and affection that had earlier saved him from his fate?

_'i don't kiss people i don't like.' so that means... you must like me, right?_

Even _he _was surprised but how arrogant his words sounded - but he had enough presence of mind to dodge her slap when it came.

There was something about her that made him want to push her buttons, and it amused him to see just how well she responded to him.

Despite her element, she could be just as fiery as the Magician of the Red.

_sorry, sorry, i overdid it with the teasing._

Sungel - no, _Hikaru _smiled.

How very interesting.

7. The very next morning, he had awoken as soon as the sun made itself known. How wonderful its warmth was on his skin, and he could feel his magic simmering beneath.

_hikaru-sensei?_

It took him a few moments to realize that he was being called. Hikaru was his name, and he was their teacher.

Sungel was his Magitopian name - and he was not in Magitopia.

_hikaru-sensei?_

He turned and smiled. She was standing behind him, looking uncertain and determined at the same time. How she managed to pull that off, he wasn't quite sure.

_breakfast is ready._

_oh? you're inviting me? this just proves that you_ do _like me, right?_

Her brows drew together, and he laughed before she could utter another word. _i look forward to having breakfast. it has been quite a while since i was invited to partake a proper meal._

Wordlessly, she drew one of the chairs back before moving towards the opposite side_. the others aren't awake yet, but i'm sure they won't mind if you ate ahead of them._

He sat on his designated spot and filled his plate while she poured him his cup of tea, and when he bit into bread for the first time in fifteen years, he couldn't help his sigh of contentment.

_it's good._

She brightened considerably. _is it? i baked it myself._

_i'm not surprised. urara is good at many things, aren't you? _He dimpled at her, and red spots colored her cheeks before she glared at him and rose from her chair.

_stop teasing me and eat, hikaru-sensei. i'll refill your tea._

She didn't give him a chance to point out that his tea hadn't even been emptied yet before storming out of the magic room.

_guess i overdid it again._


	2. Chapter 2

8. _ne, ne, ne! houka didn't imagine it, right? i heard you say it, right?_

_houka-chan—_

_you really_ did _call hikaru-sensei an _enemy of women, _didn't you?_

Hikaru paused midway through the invisible passage. He didn't mean to eavesdrop on the conversation, and yet—

He caught his breath, and dared not to move a muscle. This was something he wondered about, himself.

A loud sigh. _yes i did. i did! but only because—_

_because… what? ah urara-chan, don't make me wait! mou!_

_it's just… it's because he seems like the type of person who make women everywhere fall for him, but won't love them in return._

Hikaru frowned. It wasn't his place to feel infuriated - after all, this conversation was definitely not meant for his ears. And yet, he couldn't help but wonder where, exactly, did Urara get this horrible idea about him. Was it an impression his teasing left on her?

Regret, he realized, left a bitter taste in his mouth.

_oh? is that how you see him?_

_i— don't know. maybe. anyway, it doesn't really matter why i said it. i was only looking out for you, after all._

_well… you really don't need to, you know? i can take care of myself. besides, shouldn't i be the one looking out for you?_

_houka-chan—_

_so just trust me, all right? especially when i tell you that hikaru-sensei… isn't the type to hurt anyone - especially women._

_how can you be so sure?_

_how can_ you?

_it's just— i don't know. i just have this feeling. or maybe it's his features, and his built, and just— everything about him. he's dangerous to women, houka-chan - you need to be careful._

_well, i happen to think his features and built and just everything about him is like... morning and sunshine! so pure and warm and inviting! what's his true name again? sungel? it's very apt, isn't it?_

_houka-chan! you need to be serious about these things!_

_i am being serious! besides, are you saying that you think someone from magitopia isn't trustworthy at all?_

_w-well—_

_or maybe you're saying all those negative things about him because you're still angry he stole your first kiss. ne, u~ra~ra-chan?_

Now disbelief began to take the place of his indignation.

First kiss?

Him?

_of course not! i'm not— it doesn't count! besides, he was a frog that time, so technically he wasn't—_

Then something - or someone - unceremoniously bumped into his back and shoved him forward until he was standing at the Magic Room, with the two women blinking owlishly at him - as if they didn't know who or what he was.

_mou, hikaru-sensei, what were you doing blocking the—hrmdrmhj!_

Hikaru clamped his hand firmly on Kai's mouth and smiled at both Houka and Urara's fantastically astonished faces. _i wish to start our lesson early today. can either of you go and fetch your brothers?_

He wasn't even surprised to see Urara quickly volunteer to do as he'd asked.


End file.
